


It's Time

by bvcky_b



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvcky_b/pseuds/bvcky_b
Summary: Requested by @ultradevestatedgirl on Tumblr: “Hi dear, can I make a request with Bucky, where the reader lost their whole family and was tortured for years and was turned into a super soldier like him, but managed to escape and tries to have a normal life, so she starts dating James, but he knows she is hiding something.”





	It's Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First of all, thank you so so so much! It’s been while since I actually wrote something that wasn’t an essay so this will be a nice break and I really hope you all enjoy it!!

“Alright, I desperately need a shower, I’ll be back in a little bit” you tell James as you saunter off towards the bathroom after you two had finally finished catching up on Game of Thrones. Binge watching multiple seasons in a weekend while you both had some time together had been James’ idea so you had hurried over to his apartment after he asked and had neglected a full shower. Using James’ shower wasn’t an extremely common occurrence, but you had stayed the night enough times to know your way around the space.  
“Maybe I could join ya?” James said teasingly, nudging you in the side.  
“No chance in hell, Barnes” you replied curtly, the same way you responded anytime he mentioned there being any less that two layers between his eyes and your skin. You felt your body assume its defensive posture, curling in on itself and forcing self-conscious thoughts into your brain.  
“You alright, doll?” James asked sweetly, concern laced in his tone.  
“I’m alright, just a little foggy from the lazy day I think. And stiff too, sitting all day isn’t exactly good for the hips or shoulders.” You still felt a bit wound up though hopefully the shower would help. 

There were plenty of reasons why you didn’t want James to see you in anything less than two layers of clothing. For starters, your upper body was littered with scars from your time spent as a captive being tortured and brainwashed into a super soldier, much like how James himself was. While some might say they were a sign a strength, you still hated seeing them and being reminded of your experience. You had hidden the fact that you had nearly become an assassin from James for nearly 6 months now, you weren’t going to tell him now; you had barely controlled your nightmares and come to terms with what had happened. Late one night, after a couple drinks, you had accidentally let slip that your parents had died when you were rather young, around 20. You hadn’t had any siblings and your extended family wasn’t very close with you, so you were mostly alone in the world. Instead of pressing for details, James had, thankfully, just hugged you and tried to make sure you knew he knew what it was like.  
Tonight, James seemed determined to figure out why you were so adamant about not even having a proper make-out session.  
“Hey, sweetheart, can you come here for a second?” he called as you gathered an old pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt of his. James loved it when you walked around in his oversized clothes. You returned to the living room and he gestured for you to sit down.  
“I think we need to talk about why you don’t want to wear anything less than full winter gear around me, or anybody, really. Are you insecure or is it a more specific issue?” James probed, his eyes locked on yours, reading your expression.  
Your mouth went dry. You knew this conversation was bound to happen at some point, yet you still weren’t prepared.  
“Alright, sure, let’s talk,” you mumbled, thinking through the speech you had prepared during your countless sleepless nights trying to avoid the nightmares, “James, I have to ask you to just listen as I talk for a little while, okay? This isn’t easy for me to talk about and it certainly hasn’t been easy to keep under wraps so I need to take my own pace right now, sound good?”  
James nodded an affirmative, turning his palms up in open invitation to let him take your hands and be supportive without words. You placed your hands in his and took a deep, shuddering breath. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Almost thirty minutes later you had finally finished your speech about being kidnapped, tortured and almost turned into an assassin, much like he had. You couldn’t help but find the role reversal from the first time he told you about his past ironic.  
Shock plastered on his face, James simply buried his face in your neck and his hands in your hair. You could tell he was struggling to hold in his anger and you were thankful for it; you were already overwhelmed and his anger could be terrifying whether it was directed at you or not. Warmth enveloped you as James leaned back and pulled you on top of him, his hands rubbing up and down your back, soothing your near sobs into hiccups. Once you both had calmed down you glanced up at him, a small smile tugging at the corners of your mouth to mirror his.  
“You know I love you, right?” James murmured, pressing a kiss to your forehead and squishing you into his embrace. You nodded, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
“I love you, too.” Your smile reached your eyes as did James’ while you pulled him up off the couch to kiss him properly before sauntering towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope to be posting a hell of a lot more often on here! :)


End file.
